


home

by floralshoppe



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralshoppe/pseuds/floralshoppe
Summary: daehyun is having a minor crisis and jongup just wants to get drunk. also: daehyun gets his puppy





	home

Daehyun had a habit of rambling. Whether he was aware of it or just pretended he didn't realize, it never stopped him from talking. He was sure if the opportunity came he could talk for hours.

Unlike now.

It had to have been 3 in the morning, and the jetlag was settling in strong. It made his chest twinge to think that he felt out of his comfort in his own home country, not even being able to settle in his own apartment.

Across from him Jongup held his soju in both hands, eyeing Daehyun warily as if waiting for something.

"What?" he mumbled, making a halfhearted effort to nudge him from across the table.

"Just waiting for you start talking."

Daehyun scoffed, snatching the bottle from the other's hand and taking a short sip.

"Why do I always have to be the one expected to lead the conversation? My mouth gets tired too, you know. I can be speechless too."

Jongup raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Are you rambling about how you don't want to ramble?"

Daehyun stared blankly across the room. He knew that a drunk Jongup only took joy in unintentional flirting and sly comments with absolutely no filter. It was fun to sit and watch when it was Himchan or Junhong, but it only served to make him more agitated. Still, he managed to ignore the bait by taking another, much larger gulp of the drink in hand.

"You really wanna go back home smelling like peach alcohol~?" Daehyun's eye twitched, and he reluctantly sat the bottle back down. "You can't even handle half a bottle, hyung." The sing-songy tone of his voice almost made him wish he'd invited Youngjae instead, even if that meant spending the night being forced to play video games.

"You're so much more fun to be around when you're sober and unbothered."

Jongup shrugged his shoulders, way too high to be anything but a mock, and easily reclaimed his bottle of soju. "I miss being at home, too."

"What are you evenー"

"Stop. None of us have gone to sleep before 2 am in years. We've been living in dorms with each other and eating chicken and pizza and instant noodles since were teenagers. Sometimes I go to visit my parents and all I want to do is sleep."

Daehyun hunched his shoulders, pulling his legs in until he was in a somewhat fetal position. "I live in a dorm and slowly make five of the closest friends I'll ever have, but I don't feel at home. I get an apartment it's like a home but it feels so empty. I go to Busan and my mom is so happy and it _was_ my home but I feel so out of place. The stage sometimes feels like home but even that becomes bittersweet. I feel like I'm too big for everywhere I used to fit."

"So what? Find other places where you do fit in. Stop being such a big head so you can fit where you used to be. You can have more than one home, you know."

Daehyun was struck by the other's words he didn't even notice him getting up to leave. "Where are you going..." The words sounded raspy even to his own ears.

"I'm going sleep on your couch. You're seriously no fun."

* * *

 

Later that week Daehyun adopts a puppy, and spends the entire day doing nothing but buying a senseless amount of treats and dog outfits until all he can do is crash down on his sofa, puppy quickly following suit. Daehyun grinned, pulling the dog loosely to his chest. "Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> this is barely a fic it's more like a drabble but please enjoy!!  
> 


End file.
